


Lucid

by robinasnyder



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds them first. Will had called in, some kind of frantic and unintelligible rant about Hannibal being missing and that Garret Jacob Hobbs had kidnapped him. Jack had driven to Dr. Lecter’s office first, trying to find the man. All he found was that his office phone was full of unanswered messages and there was a layer of dust that Hannibal could have never allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopifer/gifts).



Jack finds them first. Will had called in, some kind of frantic and unintelligible rant about Hannibal being missing and that Garret Jacob Hobbs had kidnapped him. Jack had driven to Dr. Lecter’s office first, trying to find the man. All he found was that his office phone was full of unanswered messages and there was a layer of dust that Hannibal could have never allowed. 

Jack had jumped back into his car and called the office as he drove to Dr. Lecter’s house. He informed his people to be on the lookout for Dr. Lecter that he was potentially missing. It didn’t take him long to find Hannibal Lecter, though. It turned out that it wasn’t a matter of finding him. 

He supposed he should have gone to Dr. Lecter’s house first. Though it wouldn’t have mattered because Hannibal Lecter had already been dead for over six hours by the time Jack arrived. Will stood over Lecter’s body, which was badly beaten and bloodied and tied to a chair.

“Tell me where Hannibal is, Hobbs! Tell me where you hid him! Tell me here he is!” Will raised the gun he had in his hands and fired. It only clicked, empty. There were nine bullets in Lecter’s torso and one in his head. Jack wondered how long Will had repeated firing the gun. It was like he didn’t know it was empty. He pulled the trigger ten times before dropping his arm. 

“Will?” Jack asked. 

Will whipped his head, eyes quickly fixing on him. “Jack, did you find Hannibal? Hobbs won’t tell me where he is?” 

And Christ, Will sounded so scared. 

Jack swallowed. “Yes, we found him.” 

“Is he okay?” Will Graham demanded. 

“Will, put down the gun.” 

“Is Hannibal okay? Please, is he okay?” Will begged. His voice cracked. 

Jack had told his people that he was going to Lecter’s home to try and find him. But they didn’t know to come. If he didn’t check in after a few hours, someone might come to find him. But that wouldn’t make Jack less dead if Will decided to kill him. But he didn’t think Will would. 

“Will, Hannibal’s dead,” Jack said. He spoke matter of fact with no sympathy. 

“No,” Will said quietly. “No, you’re lying.” Will Graham’s voice dropped to near a whisper. 

“Will, put down the gun,” Jack said. 

Will didn’t put the gun down. He threw it with all his might. It ricocheted off the carpeted floor and bounced away. Will let out a sound that was too animal to be human and covered his face with his hands. Jack was in front of him in three long strides. He dragged Will into his arms and held him tight. 

He took Will to a sofa and called the team to come to the crime scene. Will babbled about begging Hobbs to tell him, afraid that he’d left Lecter to bleed out somewhere, like the girls in the cabin. It was impossible for it to have not been Will that killed Hannibal Lecter. Not with how Jack had found them. Not with Will’s hand prints on the gun and the knives he’d used and Will’s skin under Hannibal’s nails.

They had to sedate Will, and when he woke up Alanna Bloom talked to Will. Jack stood in the corner and listened. Will told her everything. According to him Hobbs wasn’t dead, he’d come while Will was away and kidnapped Hannibal Lecter. When Will came by to see Dr. Lecter, he’d found Hobbs there, waiting to brag. 

“You tortured him,” Alana said matter-of-factly, but she held Will’s hand.

“He wouldn’t tell me where Hannibal was,” Will said. “I asked. I screamed. I begged. I punched him. He wouldn’t tell me. I couldn’t get him to tell no matter what I did. He was too calm the whole time.” 

“Hobbs is dead,” Alana said. “You killed him.” 

“I thought I fired at him, I thought he died, but the only thing that happened was that I couldn’t hear Hannibal anymore,” Will said quietly. “I thought I’d had another seizure and imagined shooting him. Because I was imaging Hannibal’s voice as well.” 

“What did Hannibal say to you?” Jack asked. Will looked startled for a moment. Jack realized that Will hadn’t known he was there. He looked away. “Will, I already heard about your hallucination. But we need to know what happened. All of it.” 

“You used to tell Hannibal, right?” Alana asked. 

“Yeah,” Will said. His voice sounded dull. He shifted his gaze down so he could hide behind his glasses. Will had been at least glancing at Alana throughout explaining what happened. 

“Then tell us. Will, he’d want you to get help,” she said. 

“Hannibal’s voice told me it was okay, that Hobbs was dead, that I’d killed him. He, his voice told me that he was right there.” Will looked Alana in the eyes. His voice dipped with pain and cracked like it had when Will had begged to know where Hannibal was. “He sounded real. He sounded like he was afraid, even for only a minute.” 

“We was real,” Alana said. Her voice was hard for her normal gentle tone. 

“What?” Will asked. He didn’t understand at all. 

“You killed Garret Jacob Hobbs months ago will. He is dead,” Alana said. 

“Jack said Hannibal was dead,” Will said. Confusion colored his tone. Jack wasn’t certain if Will couldn’t connect the dots or just didn’t want to. 

“He is dead,” Jack said. “He had nine bullets in his chest and one lodged in his brain.” 

“Will,” Alana said in her soft voice. She guided Will to look at her. Normally she couldn’t touch him like that, but there was nothing normal about what happened. 

“Where was he found?” Will asked. 

“Tied to a chair in the middle of his study in his home,” she said. 

“Can’t be,” Will said. 

“Will,” Jack said. 

“No, Jack! That was where I was with Hobbs. I would have seen him. I would have,” Will said. He sounded like himself for the first time since Jack got the phone call. 

“You didn’t,” Jack said. 

“How?” Will demanded. “Where was he.” 

“Will, you said you thought you shot Hobbs. But you didn’t shoot Hobbs yesterday,” Alana said. Her voice got hard again. Jack remember that Alana had been Hannibal’s student and friend. She wasn’t just being firm. She was angry and she was grieving. 

“Please,” Will said. 

“Will, you shot Hannibal. The reason why his voice stopped was because you killed him,” Alana said. 

“Please, please don’t lie to me, please,” Will begged. 

“She’s not lying,” Jack said. “His body’s downstairs.” 

“I have to see him,” Will said, standing up. 

“Jack,” Alana said like a warning. Maybe it would be bad for Will’s mental health, or maybe it was just a bad idea to take a murderer to see his victim’s body. 

“Jack, I have to see him. I have to see him,” Will said. He walked to Jack, standing closer than he ever had of his own volition on purpose. 

Jack took Will down to see Lecter’s body. The only sign that Will understood was that his breathing changed. He looked at Hannibal’s face mostly. For most people they could look like they were sleeping once someone in the funeral home got their hands on them. That happened a lot less with someone who was just dead with no makeup. Hannibal looked pale and dead. But Jack thought maybe without the bullet hole he might have looked sleeping. Except that Hannibal’s hear was messy, which looked even more wrong than the bullet hole. 

“So, what confession do I need to sign?” Will asked. 

“Will,” Jack said. 

“No,” Will said loudly. He’d taken off his glasses and was just looking at Hannibal. “I killed him.” 

“You thought you were trying to save him,” Jack pointed out. 

“I couldn’t tell,” Will said. He turned to face Jack. He looked as calm and lucid as the last time Jack had seen him, before Hannibal Lecter died. “I have to be locked up. I can’t tell, Jack.” 

“Alright,” Jack said. “Let’s go to my office.” 

“What, no handcuffs?” Will asked as a joke. 

“You’re surrounded by hundreds of highly trained operatives, and you’re turning yourself in. I think we’re fine.” Jack hated himself for it, but that would be the last friendly thing he would ever say to Will Graham.


End file.
